bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost in Time
Lost in Time is the fiftieth episode of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and the first episode of the second season. It first aired on October 14, 2000, and is the second episode in production. Synopsis When Buzz gets sucked into a black hole, Evil Emperor Zurg tricks him into thinking he is thousands of years in the future to get him to reveal all of Star Command's secrets. However, Buzz realizes he is being tricked, and along with Booster, Mira and XR, he escapes from Zurg's clutches. Plot Team Lightyear are being chased by Zurg and some Hornets. Mira asks Buzz why he couldn't ask for directions, but Buzz replies that he likes finding his own way. Then Zurg appears on the screen on board 42 mocking Lightyear, who just nonchalantly tells him to mock him all he wants and that evil never has the last laugh. Booster then picks up on the radar that the Hornets are closing in. Buzz then asks XR how much damage they can take, but before XR can answer, Booster sees that they are about to get sucked into a black hole. Buzz then gets the idea of luring Zurg into the black hole by going full throttle to it, much to the team's shock. Booster thinks they'll be goners, but Buzz insists on being the one to use the slingshot man-over to the black hole to make Zurg's ship go into the black hole. Despite Mira's concerns about being atomized or sucked into the black hole, Buzz insists on being the one to defeat Zurg once and for all, but Booster tries to tell him that it's forbidden to do such a trick; after all, Buzz wrote that regulation. He gets to the shuttle and ejects from 42. Mira appears on the screen telling Buzz that the shuttle will never make it out from break away speed. Buzz responds that she should never underestimate the power of good. Despite Mira's pleas, Buzz orders her to get the ship to safety. On the way to the black hole, Buzz tells Zurg to come and get him, to which Zurg agrees so that he can get Buzz and because his ship is much stronger than his. As Buzz lures Zurg to the black hole, Mira warns Buzz that the shuttle is starting to break apart, starting with its right wing. Buzz tells her that he will try to finish the battle with Zurg today even if it means getting sucked into the black hole. The Grubs start to tell Zurg the risks, but Zurg tells them not to escape due to Buzz being so close. The Hornets get sucked into the hole as Buzz's shuttle and Zurg's ship get damaged, but the damage on Buzz's shuttle gets worse when the cockpit's window breaks, forcing Buzz to use his helmet. Mira, Booster and XR tell Buzz that Zurg's ship is breaking up and they try telling him to disengage or else he'll get sucked into the next century. Buzz then says that he can't break free and then he guesses where the slingshot trick will take him into the black hole. He then activates the emergency hyper-sleep program and delivers a seemingly final message before passing out. When Buzz wakes up, he sees a man named Treevo who checks his pulse, and to his annoyance, his spacesuit is not on him, leaving him in his grey suit. Buzz then is about to scold Treevo, but gets interrupted by him. Treevo tells him that all his questions will be answered after the events of the black hole. Buzz angrily demands them. Treevo then welcomes Buzz to the supposed future and shows him a museum called the Buzz Lightyear Star Command Museum, named after him. Buzz is delighted that his slingshot trick worked, until he asks how much time has passed. Treevo then sends him to a virtual information department who explains that Buzz, after defeating Zurg, has won the battle for good and that there is no evil around the universe. Buzz says that there must be evil somewhere, and is surprised that he has been gone for 1000 years and Star Command is removed. Buzz is a little saddened that he has no place to be until he hears an animatronic figure of him saying his famous line incorrectly as "To infinity and even further". The kids running to it repeat his line after it tells them some more incorrect things, such as Commander Nebula's name being Nebbish and crystallic fission. Buzz gets to the animatronic figure, correcting the wrong words until a kid tells him it's just an educational animatronic. Buzz then admires the good likeness of the animatronic figure until a girl notices the likeness of Buzz, to which he replies that he is. Another boy then asks Buzz to tell about how he defeated Warp Darkmatter in Zetabata IV. Buzz then corrects him that it was at Zetabata II. Then he gets the idea to tell stories about fighting his enemies, to the kids' amazement. The boy named Billy who doubted him earlier apologizes to him, so Buzz tells him not to bother. Treevo then tells the kids it's closing time before a girl named Sally thanks him for saving the galaxy. Buzz then is offered a job as a guide since it seems that Star Command doesn't 'exist'. He agrees much to Treevo's excitement. Buzz then goes to see the pictures of Booster as a commander, Mira as a president and XR having a mustache similar to Commander Nebula's. Buzz then says he wished he could have done the same. It is then shown that the museum is actually a setup by Zurg, who is watching through a camera. Zurg then mocks Buzz for thinking he is in the future and laughs manically. Later, Buzz now wears the same uniform as Treevo and tries to fix Animatronic Buzz but fails to correct his line. Then the kids arrive to hear more of Buzz's stories and they ask a lot of questions, which Buzz begins to answer one by one by telling about Star Command's many secrets, not knowing Zurg is listening. One Grub informs him about their membo scheme until Zurg decides to check on Team Lightyear. XR is being zapped by magnetic force, but he enjoys it. Booster is in an elastic chamber which prevents him from using his super strength, but he finds the chamber amusing and bounces around. Zurg then sarcastically says that he is glad Booster enjoys it and then goes to Mira, whose chamber makes a loud noise to prevent her using her ghosting abilites, but she finds it to be not much torture. Zurg then scolds his Grubs and asks if that is the best they could do, only for them to make the excuse that they didn't have much time. Mira then says that they will never talk about Star Command's secrets, but Zurg tells them that they don't have to since Buzz is already doing so, much to their shock. When Zurg returns to the main control center, he finds his Grubs partying, so he uses his heat vision in anger to destroy their party hats and blow sticks. One grub informs him that Buzz has told the 'kids' in the museum setup that he just revealed the Achilles' heel of Star Command: a refuse hatch located on the underside. Zurg then demands that they attack Star Command at once. Inside the museum, Buzz is telling about the details of the spacesuit thinking it's a mock-up that the animatronic wears. He then demonstrates the wrist laser, which fires a laser to blow a hole in the wall. Buzz then realizes that it is his spacesuit and then checks if anyone was hurt. He is then shocked and angry that it was just a setup by Zurg, so he tears off the false museum logo. The kids reveal themselves to be mini-Hornets and they thank him for giving them all the information they needed for Zurg, much to Buzz's shock. At the same time, XR tells Mira to set the magnetic power to full power, to which Mira asks if he's sure. XR insists, so she does so, ignoring the loud noise in her chamber and turning the switch to full power. XR bursts his head out of his head dome and hits his head on the switch, setting them all free. They then use the Hornets' arms as guns to get inside the false museum and find Buzz fighting the mini-Hornets. Buzz then shoves off the mini-Hornets, who begin firing at Booster, Mira and XR, all of whom take cover. Mira tries to think of a plan, but Booster just wants to save Buzz, so he jumps out and does a cannonball onto some of the mini-Hornets, crushing them. During the fight between Team Lightyear and the mini-Hornets, Buzz uses his suit's wrist laser to destroy some of the mini-Hornets while he happily admits that the animatronic figure got the line "Star Command will never be defeated" right, but it got his famous line wrong again. Treevo then arrives inside but then turns out to be a missile type of Hornet, who fires at Buzz but gets destroyed by him. Then the normal Hornets arrive. Zurg then tells them not to escape, but they fail as Star Cruiser 42 takes off. A Grub then informs Zurg that Buzz did not escape, and two Hornets bring him in. Zurg then tells him that soon Star Command will be little more than a memory, but Buzz says that Star Command will never be defeated, only for Zurg to tell the grubs to fire the missile aimed for the refuse hatch. The missile is fired and heads to the space station. The LGMs and Commander Nebula then order everyone to fire at it, but with no avail, since Zurg has programmed the missile to know when to avoid its targeting systems. As the missile closes in, Nebula tells the LGMs in despair that they are done for. As for Zurg, he ask Buzz if he has any pardoning words, then it's revealed that 'Buzz' is actually the animatronic figure, which in Zurg angrily destroys. He then shouts where the real Buzz is. It is then shown that Buzz is flying after the missile and turning it away seconds before it can even reach the hatch, and it is sent back to Zurg's ship, damaging it on the front before it can escape. Onboard Star Cruiser 42, Commander Nebula thanks Buzz for saving the station, but Buzz feels guilty for revealing all the information of Star Command to Zurg. Nebula tells him not to worry, since they know Zurg's secret, thanks to the team. Buzz thanks him before turning to Mira, who tells him that XR downloaded all the information Buzz gave to Zurg. Buzz is glad to hear that, and tells them that if Zurg attacks they'll be ready. When Mira asks where they are going, Buzz responds by saying what the animatronic said: "To infinity and even further!", but admits that it didn't work as the episode ends. Characters *Buzz Lightyear *Mira Nova *Booster Munchapper *XR *Evil Emperor Zurg *Grubs *Treevo *LGMs *Commander Nebula *Warp Darkmatter (mentioned only) *NOS-4-A2 (mentioned only) Quotes *'Buzz Lightyear': "How do you get so much so wrong?! It's Commander Nebula, crystallic fusion and 'To infinity and BEYOND!'" *'Zurg': "And so it ends. Any pardoning words?" Animatronic Buzz Lightyear: "To infinity and even FURTHER!" Zurg: "Ah, spare me your....(realizes) WHAT?!" (destroys animatronic Buzz Lightyear) Trivia *The book Trapped in Time was based on this episode. *The animatronic Buzz Lightyear makes these mistakes when attempting to say "To infinity and beyond": "and even further", "and more infinity", "and back again" and "and so long". *When Buzz activates the emergency hypersleep in his ship, this is a reference to the first'' Toy Story'' film, where Buzz observes his surroundings in Andy's room when he first arrives. The ship is also referenced in the film. *XR's quote, “I came, I saw... I interfaced.” is a reference to Julius Caesar's line, "I came, I saw, I conquered", or in Latin, "Veni, vidi, vici". Errors *In one shot, the jetpack button on Mira's suit is missing. *In a close up, the animatronic Buzz has the Saturn ring like his Toy Story counterpart. *A Hornet is seen eating a donut despite having no mouth. Voice Actors *Corey Burton as Treevo *Adam Carolla as Commander Nebula *Stephen Furst as Booster Munchapper *Wayne Knight as Evil Emperor Zurg *Larry Miller as XR *Rob Paulsen as Host *Nicole Sullivan as Mira Nova, Little Girl and Kid *Patrick Warburton as Buzz Lightyear, LGMs, and Animatronic Buzz *Frank Welker as Grubs *Billy West as Voice Production Details Director: Masaki Sugiyama Animation Directors: Yoshiharu Ashino, Isamitsu Kashima Backgrounds: Studio Fuga, Hiroshi Ohno, Naoto Hoshino, Akihiro Fujimori, Kumiko Ohno Digital Director: Kousuke Arakawa Digital Staff: T-2 Studios: Naomi Tazawa, Yukiko Kakita, Akiko Nasu, Yuki Murata, W.D.A.J.: Kotaro Beppu, Tasunori Hayama Animators: Hirobumi Nakata, Sachiko Wakabayashi, Hiroko Minowa, Masaru Ohshiro, Chie Arai, Yuji Watanabe, Takeayo Nishimura, Yoshiharu Sato Category:Episodes